Fire and Snow
by Yuki Fallout
Summary: What if Naruto had reacted differently to Hinata's confession during the fight against Pein. Follow the path of The Shy Princess and The Unlikely Savior and watch as they revolutionise the Elemental Countries themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Fire and Snow (NaruHina)  
-Chapter One-  
(Naruto's POV:)  
I felt unbridled rage course through my veins as Hinata hit the floor. I knew that this particular emotion allowed the beast inside of me, known as the Kyuubi, to take control. However, at this point I simply didn't care as red chakra surrounded me and I gave in to the coming darkness as my consciousness faded.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

To fully understand what's going on I will explain how this all came to be; We are in a period known as the Shinobi Era, the people of this time were known as shinobi (ninja) as they would complete jobs for employers such as escort, protect or, most gruesomely of all, assassinate. These shinobi however were in control of the energies inside of them which we know as chakra. Chakra is the mix between physical and spiritual energies that can be utilised through a number of methods. This `chakra` allows us shinobi to perform supernatural feats that the civilians who do not have the ability to use chakra would never be able to complete. One of the most basic of these was walking on water as I was taught how to do by my sensei (teacher) Jiraiya.

The chakra that we shinobi use was founded by a man known as the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). In this time there is also things known as Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limits), Hinata herself possesses one of these Kekkei Genkai known as the Byakugan (all-seeing eye) it is rumored to allow you to see everything, even that which is directly behind you. The power of this ability is so great that rumors have spread that it can even see into the future.

The man standing in front of my currently possessed body was known as Pein, this man killed not only Hinata but also my sensei Jiraiya. The being that is possessing me is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune (9 Tailed Fox). He is one of 9 creatures known as Bijuu (tailed beasts) these creatures were beings of destruction. Everywhere they went they would leave death in their wake. Legend states that these 9 Bijuu are mere fragments of an even more deadly creature known as the Juubi (ten-tails). According to this legend the Rikudou Sennin sealed the Juubi into himself and became the first Jinchuuriki (power of the human sacrifice). The body of the Juubi is rumored to be the moon itself whereas it's soul and power was split into 9 other beings.  
The strength of these beings depends on how many tails they have ranging from the Ichibi no Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon) to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

There are five main villages in our continent known as The Elemental Countries. There is Iwagakure (Village hidden in stone), Kumogakure (Village hidden in clouds), Kirigakure (Village hidden in mist), Sunagakure (Village hidden in sand) and finally my own home village Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves). The leadership in these towns fall to the ones known as the Kages; Iwagakure's Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow), Kumogakure's Raikage (Lightning Shadow), Kirigakure's Mizukage (Water Shadow), Sunagakure's Kazekage (Wind Shadow) and Konohagakure's Hokage (Fire Shadow).

On the night of October 10th years before the battle which I am currently fighting a man known as the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage was locked in battle with the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune. Normal mortals stood no chance against the Bijuu as the Bijuu were simply constructs of chakra and thus couldn't be destroyed. However, the Yondaime Hokage was far from being normal; mounted on the head of the boss summon of his contract, in a moment that would be remembered in the history books, he lifted the infant and, after mere hours of sheer genius on working on the seal required to defeat the Kyuubi, declared "Shiki Fuuin" (Dead demon consuming seal) and summoned the Shinigami (Death God) itself to seal the beast into the infant in his arms; and so the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was revealed.

I... am Uzumaki Naruto, the infant who the Yondaime carried in his arms that day; the Kyuubi's third Jinchuuriki.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

I awoke inside of my mindscape, which took the form of a sewer; expression cold and calculated, a sharp contrast to the usual happy and carefree Naruto.

My hair shadowing my face I approached the Kyuubi, as I neared the beast I begun to raise my head, in the water of the sewer that represented my mind reflected my own image, my eyes were haunted by most noticeably were a blood red colour and were slitted, much like the fox's own. I raised my head and I knew that I was no longer in control; the Kyuubi was controlling my body, that much was for sure, but my face lacking an expression despite the sorrow and ice cold fury brewing within me.

The Kyuubi was directly in front of me at this point, sealed behind bars inside my stomach and my mind by a small piece of paper that, despite the Yondaime's genius, was still simply a piece of paper. It wasn't perfect and neither was I, deep inside I knew that this wasn't what I should do but the pain of loss still burned deeply within me. The Kyuubi was a very large creature; dark orange fur that, despite the bright nature of the colour, still seemed malicious on such a being. It did, as it's name stated, simply take the form of a very large fox, it's eyes red and slitted much like my own were at the moment.

However, I had no further time to examine the creature as it was made clear to me how close the Kyuubi already was to being free. Somehow I could simply sense that the Kyuubi was in eight tailed form fighting Pein, the man who lead the group Akatsuki (Red Dawn) whose goals were to capture the Bijuu by absorbing them into another object, this however always meant the death of the Jinchuuriki. The man who killed the sensei who I had always looked to as family and the latest crime against me; murdering Hinata, one of my precious people, right before my very eyes and was the very reason that I was here contemplating all of this.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

"Release the seal" spoke the Kyuubi, it's ominous voice booming through my mindscape. Unable to resist it's influence at the moment because of my deep inner turmoil I channeled some of it's foul chakra and raised myself upwards until I was directly in front of the piece of paper that held the Kyuubi in place. Without hesitating I immediately began to peel off the seal when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing any damage to the paper.

The shock as to who had stopped me instantly snapped me out of my rage when my face met another mop of blond hair and the Kyuubi growled resentfully "Yondaime Hokage" the annoyance and anger displayed quite clearly on the Kyuubi's features. I stared in shock as my idol as well as the cause of the people of my village shunning me during my childhood supposedly stood in front of me, despite being dead. Once the thought that this was false crossed my mind he said "Lets go somewhere where we're free to talk" and suddenly I disappeared. When my vision returned everything around me was white but I felt like I was still standing on solid ground. Then I noticed that this was real, the Yondaime was here and it was then that I truly noticed the damage in the seal.

My stomach was letting out a mixture of blood as well as the ink used to graft the seal due to the inbalance of power from me being unable to control the Kyuubi. The Yondaime Hokage was stood directly in front of me his face edged showing his maturity but I can feel a calming presence about him. He rambles "Well, I didn't want to have to see the Kyuubi again at any point; but then I get to see my son at last so it's probably about even" I think through what he said for a moment before a single word stands out to me: I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage? He smiles calmly and closes his eyes slightly, an oddly familiar gesture, as he begins to open his eyes I lunge forwards and throw a solid punch into his stomach, his eyes open wide and he gasps out for air.

I step back slightly and tears begin leaking from my eyes, he looks at me and realises my distress and smiles softly at me, I begin to talk at a rapid speed "You're my Tou-san (Father)? Why did you have to seal the Kyuubi into me? Do you know how mean the villagers were to me and how much-" tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall now and my nose started beginning to run, I wiped it away slightly with my sleeve before continuing;  
"and what's been going on? Ero-sennin (pervert sage: Jiraiya) died against Pein and I just watched Hinata die and-" Hinata's confession of her love for me suddenly echoed in my head and my heart felt a sharp pain as though I'd been stabbed.

The Yondaime, seeing this, says;  
"I know all of that Naruto, I've always been watching you, I saw it all; your first mission, your retrieval of Tsunade and Jiraiya-sensei's death"  
After that we continue to talk before he repeats my earlier question in regards to why the Kyuubi was sealed in to me. He looks at me, eyes filled with pride and I instantly know that all my fears as an orphan when I had been a child were for nought as my father clearly loved me and he had told me as to how much my mother loved me.

"I wouldn't sacrifice anyone else's child if I wasn't willing to sacrifice my own and I knew a time would come where, in order to defeat the threat of the man who caused the Kyuubi to reappear in Konoha, the power of the Kyuubi would be needed and who would I believe in more to be able to control it than my own son?" I felt more tears escape my eyes, not ones of sadness but tears of joy as my father truly believed in me. Once he had said this he spoke once more;  
"My chakra is running out and soon I will fade and enter the afterlife but there is one thing I must do first. Shiki Fuuin" He places his hand on my stomach and the seal reforms back to it's normal state without the damage that comes from the seal having been there for years. He then faded into the next life passing on one final thing for me to stew over;  
"Jiraiya-sensei, your mother and I; we all believe in you Naruto. I know that you will be the one to find peace after all you are-" I cut him out here

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage" I finished with a mirthful smile. He smiled back at me and then disappeared to the life after this one.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

I opened my eyes and then immediately narrowed them, I was inside a large sphere; this must've been one of Pein's techniques. I activated my Sage Mode and attached myself to the side of the sphere as he looked up at it, clearly confused as the the sudden disappearance of the Kyuubi. Then he noticed me.  
The battle continued before I finally defeated Pein. I then used one of the chakra rods as well as my Sage Mode to track the one who had been controlling him.

After convincing him that I would be able to achieve peace he sacrificed himself in order to revive all of those he had killed during the battle. After creating a grave for him and Jiraiya I began to walk towards the village but then stumbled as my other sensei and my team leader caught me on his back "Kakashi-sensei?" he looked at me proudly and at last I felt wanted and realised I didn't need everyone's recognition because there were still people who cared.

He carried me into the village where I made a choice upon entering that would forever change my life, I got his attention and said "Could you put me down a minute please Kakahi-sensei?" he complied instantly, though with a curious look on his face as to why I had got off when he hadn't reached the large crowd that were all cheering for me yet. I stumbled towards the person who I was looking for but lost my balance slightly and slid into her "Hinata-chan" I let out breathlessly. She looked at me, her face having gone a shade of red that put a tomato to shame and looked at me curiously and desperately.

"It's about what you said during the battle-" She cut me off surprisingly though her stutter was still ever present "Y-You don't have to answer yet if-if you don't want to." I looked at her surpised before leaning even more into her and put my mouth to her ear so she wouldn't faint "Aishiteru Hinata-chan" (I love you, Hinata). She turned to look in my eyes, no doubt looking for a sign of deception, it seemed she didn't find one as her eyes began to water. I pulled her to me softly and embraced her. Despite how red she was, she felt slightly cold. I hugged her tightly and said "Aishiteru and I want to be with you" as a single tear rolled down my cheek the crowd noticed me and began cheering for me. I saw Sakura about to approach me but as she saw me with my arms around Hinata she stayed back slightly, a small smile on her face.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

I wiped Hinata's tears from her eyes and stroked her hair slightly so that it was out of her eyes. She had turned a new shade of red and I heard her mumble "Aishiteru Naruto-kun, and Arigato (Thank you)" before I felt her slump slightly and knew that she had fainted, a brief twinkle of amusement entered my eyes as I finally realised why she always fainted around me and something I had said in the past rose to the front of my mind and I whispered to her, doubtful that she would hear it but secretly hoping that she would "I told you it was girls like you that I liked." I thought she hadn't heard me but I felt her arm that I'd put over my shoulder in order to carry her tighten it's grip.

I smiled lightly and placed my cloak and my jacket on the grass and laid her down on them. Then I truly registered the cheering. Kakashi walked up to me once again and laid one of my arms over his shoulder to help balance her, he looked shocked but still proud. Villagers approached me and I was surrounded by children asking for autographs, which I would smile at each one as I wrote a signature saying Future Hokage. Sakura then approached me and hit me across the back of the head, I stumbled forwards but she caught me and hugged me.

Afterwards Kakashi helped walk me through the crowd and I would smile at all those who had contributed to my success. The other 8 of the Konoha 11, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru and his friends, The other jounin senseis and surprisingly enough I even smiled at Ebisu who smiled back with pride.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Life is perfect but I know that it cannot and will not last forever, however I'm going to make the most of it. I will always remember these moments as some of my finest. I looked towards Hinata who got up from the ground and walked towards her other friends who were all standing a short distance from me, however, when she went to pass me I reached out for her and extended my hand, she gasped lightly before blushing but then she seemed to have a short burst of confidence and clasped my hand firmly as I pulled her to me.  
I whispered one last sentiment in her ear;  
"I will always be here for you. Like Fire and Snow are always there. When you feel down I'll melt away the ice around your heart and never let you fall,  
I swear it to you; by my Nindo, my Ninja way"

-Hope you Enjoyed Chapter One of Fire and Snow.  
-I am a guy so despite this being a romance you can expect a variation in style.  
-To any readers of the Writer Neko_Luvr, I am that writer, I apologize for not updating but I have lost the email feature so I don't even know how popular my stories are.  
-In Too Deep will be republished on this account rewritten to correct my spelling and grammar errors and a new chapter will have been added immediately. I Dream of Death is a work in progress, if I think it's redeemable then I will simply delete the last chapter and replace it with 2 more, if not it will simply be left alone.  
-I do not own Naruto as a series or as a character, only the incorporations in to the plot are my own.  
-This story will follow canon, to an extent, sometimes only details will be changed. Sometimes I may just rewrite a whole section depending on the people's choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Fire and Snow (NaruHina)  
Chapter Two

(Naruto's POV:)

Revenge is a dark goal. It changes you and eventually consumes you. My former best friend Uchiha Sasuke is proof of this statement. You see, even back in the academy before we graduated and became shinobi; we were always rivals. Despite him being the top of our class and me being the bottom we had a rivalry going on between us. I always thought that Sasuke and me could relate; I was an unwanted orphan and he had lost his whole family to his own older brother.

Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi mysteriously wiped out his entire clan claiming that it was all `to test himself.` After killing the entire clan he cast a Genjutsu (illusion) over Sasuke to make him relive the events constantly so that he would suffer, because of this Sasuke had been driven insane but because of his status and his refusal of help it was made clear that he didn't believe that he had a psychological problem. Sasuke wanted vengeance but he hadn't been consumed by it. Once we graduated the academy we were always at odds; during our training we'd race to see who would complete the training first and who would perform better on our missions. At this point I was somewhat skilled but rather clumsy, whenever I tried to make a cool introduction something stupid would happen; like I'd trip on my own foot.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

In the shinobi villages there is a ranking system; Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Kage. There was also two other ranks that were specialised; Anbu and Tokubetsu (special) Jounin. Sasuke and I were both Genin at that point so we were participating in the Chuunin exams. However, during the second exam we encountered a dangerous opponent and one who would have a huge negative impact on my life. You see, there is one other rank that has only even been granted to three shinobi. That rank is Sannin, there are three Sannin and I had just met the second. The first was my sensei Jiraiya.

We were being attacked by the infamous Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru had betrayed his home village, Konohagakure, and was banished from the village when it was discovered that he was performing highly illegal human experimentation. He attacked the three of us; Me, Sasuke and our third teammate Haruno Sakura. Sakura was deeply in love with Sasuke and at the time I had a crush on Sakura, she had bright pink hair and eyes that were green like emeralds. Sakura descended from a civilian family so she didn't have large chakra reserves like Sasuke and I. Sasuke meanwhile had black hair that I thought looked like a duck-butt. He had pale skin and the iris of his eyes was completely black.

Sasuke descended from the Uchiha clan; one of Konoha's most famous clans. They were well known for their Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. The signs that an Uchiha had a Sharingan active were that their eyes would turn red and black tomoe would appear in their eyes. The maturity of the famed Kekkei Genkai was shown by the number of tomoe in their eyes. Sasuke at this point had two tomoe in each of his eyes. The abilites of the Sharingan were staggering. Time would appear to have slowed down and they would be able to memorise anything. Add in that they can see chakra and that because they could see the handsigns for a jutsu as well as they way that the chakra has to be molded they are able to copy any jutsu that they see if they have the Sharingan active.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Orochimaru toyed with us throughout the whole battle, he used Gogyo Fuuin (Five-pronged seal) on me so I lost control over my chakra and was unable to speak with the Kyuubi, Sakura was too frightened by the killing intent to participate in the fight; she had become a shinobi in order to be with Sasuke as she was a fangirl. It was too bad Sasuke never returned her feelings. Then Sasuke was defeated as Orochimaru bit into his neck and etched a Curse Mark there.

I knew then that Sasuke had changed as when we awoke he was surrounded by purple chakra and threatened to kill someone who was attacking us. Sakura in her naivete was unaware that anything had changed but I knew. Sasuke's quest for revenge combined with the application of the Cursed Mark had changed him.

After the end of the Chuunin exams I was in a village known as Tanzaku Gai with my sensei Jiraiya. When he had gone out for the night I encountered Uchiha Itachi for what definitely wouldn't be the last time. Sasuke showed up and attacked Itachi with the intent to kill using his most powerful attack; the Chidori (one thousand birds), it was a lightning assassination technique that encased his hand in lightning but when he charged Itachi, his traitorous older brother simply grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dismissed the technique and once again cast the Genjutsu over Sasuke which knocked Sasuke unconscious.

In the shinobi arts there are five types of shinobi technique; Taijutsu (Fighting style), Ninjutsu (Ninja Style; such as elemental attacks like the Chidori),Genjutsu, Kenjutsu (Weapon style) and Fuuinjutsu (Sealing style). The Uchiha clan were famed not only for their Prowess in Ninjutsu because of their Kekkei Genkai but also their natural talent in Genjutsu due to their eyes having the inherent ability to use ocular Genjutsu. After Uchiha Itachi and his partner Kisame fled due to Jiraiya showing up we discovered that Sasuke had fallen into a coma. After returning to the village we were immediately sent on a mission to retrieve the Godaime (fifth) Hokage. A woman known as Tsunade, a legendary healer. During the retrieval I learned my first technique that was unable to be copied by the Sharingan as it relied on shape manipulation which is too complex for the Sharingan to copy. After we retrieved Tsunade she healed Sasuke which caused him to awaken. After his awakening he challenged me to a battle in which he tried to use his technique the Chidori so I tried to counter with my Rasengan.

However, before we could collide our squad leader Kakashi-sensei grabbed us both out of the air and threw us into some water silos. When the hole that the Chidori made was huge compared to the one of my Rasengan which I knew would've done a larger amount of damage on the other side of the silo he smirked at me smugly and I knew that he was jealous and had been consumed by his goal for revenge.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

Sasuke eventually betrayed the village and climbed into a barrel that advanced the state of his Cursed Mark. When we battled in the Valley of the End I was defeated even though I had used the chakra of the Kyuubi. Worst of all though; I had failed to keep the promise to Sakura, a promise which I am still trying to complete to this very day.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

As I contemplated this somebody knocks on my door. I approach the door cautiously and open it to see Hinata. Her visit is a surprise but not an unwanted one.

"Hello Hinata-chan, sorry about the mess; I didn't know I'd have a guest." I gestured for her to come in regardless. She steps inside and looks around briefly, after she notices some empty ramen (noodles) cups on the floor, which has me smiling sheepishly, she giggles softly; a melodious sound which makes me blush lightly.

She turns slightly red before looking at me questioningly "Naruto-kun, did y-you really mean wh-what you said yesterday?" I looked at her slightly shocked that she would think that I wouldn't mean such a thing before my features soften as I realise that she isn't doubting me. She just needs reassurance, to know that someone is truly there for her. I hold out my hand to pull her towards me which she looks at it nervously before grasping my hand which I use to pull her into a hug. She gasps loudly. I whisper softly in her ear "Ofcourse I meant it Hinata-chan, Aishiteru. Don't ever doubt that." She turns a dark shade of red in my embrace before I feel something wet leak on to the shoulder of my jacket and I pull back slightly so that I can see her face.

Her skin was bright red in contrast to how pale she normally is. Her long midnight-blue hair reaching to her lower back and her light purple pupilless eyes signifying that she was part of the Hyuuga clan were wet with tears of happiness. I watch as a tear starts to fall from her eye before I lean towards her and kiss away the rolling tear. She turns a very dark red but surprisingly calms down slightly.

To my even further surprise she wraps her arms around me and dips her head into the crook of my shoulder.  
"Aishiteru Naruto-kun, please don't ever leave me" shocked by how confident she was becoming I turned my head to face hers and she did the same.  
"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't" I can feel my own eyes getting wet from the sheer emotion and passion behind what we are doing. I feel a tear start rolling down my cheek before, in a further burst of confidence, she returns the favour and kisses my cheek dispersing my tear. This time I'm the one who lights up red while she giggles lightly. We talk for a while, mostly casually, before we decide that we should go out somewhere on a proper date, after I suggested this she lit up like a Christmas tree. Before we go we have to decide what we want to do "Ichiraku Ramen?" She suggests nervously. I grin at her before replying "You know me too well Hinata-chan!"

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

We entered the humble ramen stand and sit down on stools next to one another, she sits to the left of me and I take her right hand in my left and intertwine our fingers, she blushes brightly. As we start to talk to one another the waitress; a friend of mine called Ayame, the daughter of the owner of the stand approaches "Ah, Naruto, I haven't seen you around in a while-" she sees Hinata next to me and thinks on what to say cautiously, it seems she may've known of Hinata's crush on me.

She looks down slightly before seeing that we were holding hands underneath the table, as Hinata looks worried as to if Ayame will tell anyone; I squeeze her hand softly as reassurance. She turns slightly red before nodding at me slightly. Ayame looks surprised at the contact but when she sees that I was reassuring Hinata she calms slightly and looks at me and says "So you two finally got together huh? Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you don't want me to" She whispered to the two of us. Hinata nodded gratefully and I smiled at Ayame.

She looks between the two of us suddenly slightly excited and upbeat "So what would the two of you like to order?" I stare at Hinata questioningly, waiting until she decides before I make my choice. She sees this and smiles softly "One chicken ramen, please" she looks satisfied with her choice before looking at me for my decision "One miso ramen, please" Ayame looks at the two of us having written it down before going out to the back of the stand to make our order.

"Sorry if the way that I eat might embarass you" I say with a slightly sullen look on my face on I lower my head. She raises my head slightly and looks deep into my eyes, I find myself mesmerised by the intensity of her emotions displayed in her eyes and feel slightly overwhelmed, she says quietly "You could never embarass me Naruto-kun, Aishiteru" I couldn't stop myself from gasping, she had been so confident today and so sure in herself when she spoke I knew that this wasn't the same Hyuuga Hinata who had left the academy to become a Genin, she had matured nicely; become more confident, she was only slightly smaller than myself and her hair, much to my preference, was much longer than before.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

"Aishiteru Hina-chan" she took a sharp intake of breath at the pet name I had given her. Just as I went to speak again the ramen arrived and was placed down "Arigato" Hinata and I said in unison. I asked her to help me learn to eat better but much to my embarassment I wasn't very good at it "Focus on chewing with your mouth closed Naru-kun, I'll do the rest" I looked at her questioningly before she smiled lightly and put some of my ramen on her chopsticks and lifted them to my mouth elegantly. I blushed heavily and Hinata laughed quietly. Before I knew it she had finished feeding me. I smirked slightly.

"My turn to feed you now Hina-chan" her cheeks dusted a light pink and she couldn't find anything to say. I put my chopsticks into her bowl and mimicked her previous actions as best as I could in order to feed her. She was blushing the entire time and I was smirking mischievously.  
"Wow, so romantic" both of our heads snapped to the voice, shinobi training had it's benefits, it was just Ayame. She gained a strange glint to her eyes "I think I'm jealous of you Hinata-san, I didn't know Naruto could be so romantic" I turned bright red at her casual remark and she gained a smirk "Awwwww, is little Naruto-chan embarassed?" I deadpanned, seriously; Naruto-chan?

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

After Hinata and I were done eating I thought about what we should do next as it was just approaching sunset.  
"Hey Hina-chan, I know where we should go next" she looked at me, her face turning slightly pink. I took her hand and said "Come on Hina-chan, it'll be fun" she begun laughing and we took off running hand in hand. Eventually we reached our destination.

I led us over to the head of the Yondaime on the Hokage Monument. I sat her on my lap, wrapped my arms around her stomach and told her to look out across the village. We both looked right where I had told her to. The sight was breathtaking. The tallest buildings in Konoha were being eclipsed by the magnificent sunset. Hinata looked out and said "It's beautiful" and sighed softly in contentment. I looked out at the sunset before I thought of something to say "Now you know how I feel when I look at you" she immediately turned red and I let out a laugh. Before we knew it we were both laughing , problems forgotten.

I got to thinking at that point; what will happen now that baa-chans in a coma? Danzo was killed by Sasuke, I can't believe what Sasuke has become. I heard rumors that Kakashi-sensei was going to become the next Hokage today but a question popped into my head; would he be the Rokudaime (sixth) or the Shichidaime (seventh)?  
I wonder if the Daimyo (lord) is having the same problem?

Hinata snuggled backwards into me and I let a smile cross my face. I was about to escort her home when Sakura found us. She looked as though she was out of breath, her eyes displayed shock as she clearly didn't expect to find us in such a position. She exclaimed "Tsunade-sama's awake!" Hinata and I both perked up at that. Baa-chan was awake? We'd have to go and visit her now. So the three of us went to her current location as the Hokage Tower had been destroyed during Pein's attack on the village. Hinata and I were holding hands as we walked and approached the tent that she was in.  
We came across all of our friends and greeted them cheerily. Deep inside though I was wondering; what's in store for us now?

-Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Fire and Snow, thank you to those of you who have reviewed to chapter 1 so early. I didn't expect it to be so popular!  
-If you were wondering; my mentioning as to whether Kakashi would be Rokudaime or Shichidaime was my way of showing where abouts in the plot we were before revealing Tsunade's awakening.  
-This episode was mostly a filler as can be seen so I decided to make some advancements in the relationship of NaruHina during it,  
-Thank you all for reading, Chapter 3 should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Fire and Snow (NaruHina)  
Chapter Three

(Naruto's POV:)

I'm being sent away already? I mean, I understand that I need to master control over the Kyuubi but Hinata and I just got together and we're going to be apart.  
You see; I had received a prophecy from the great toad elder saying that I will be helped by an octopus. I still don't get that prophecy. All I know is that I'm being sent to an island near Kumogakure, a village that I've never visited, to be trained by a person that I've never met to defeat the strongest of the bijuu; the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Seriously, people have such high expectations of me.

I really don't want to be apart from Hinata-chan for such a long period of time, just as things start to look good for me someone gets rid of me. Well not this time; either Hinata-chan's coming with me or I'm not going! It's kind of suspicious that they're sending me so far away from the village just after Sasuke attacked at the Five Kage Summit. Maybe they're trying to get rid of me? No, I must just be overthinking things. I decided that I would have to plead for baa-chan (grandma) to let Hinata-chan to come with me to the island.

The day was still fresh and the sun shone brightly so I decided that I should walk around the ruins of Konoha to pass the time and help clear my head. I set off through the wreckage of the village when I decided to check if there was anything left of my apartment since I had been staying in a small cabin just outside of the village since the attack. I could see alot of people helping with the reparrations, mostly people who I had only seen in passing. As I got to my apartment building I moved aside some rubble to see if there was anything salvageable. I was about to give up when a familiar orange cloth caught my eye. I dug through the rubble to get to it but I managed to pull it out. It didn't seem too badly damaged considering what had happened to it.

Slowly I unwrapped the cloth. Underneath it revealed my old sleeping hat from before I became a Genin. I pulled out the hat and smiled in nostalgia. Out from the inside of the hat fell two pieces of card. I crouched to the ground and picked them up before I felt sadness well up inside of me. The first picture was one of me and the other members of team 7 all posing for a photo. The second was much older and was crinkled in the corner; it held the Sandaime (third) Hokage who was ruffling my hair while I was looking up at him in obviously false anger.  
The picture of team 7 reminded me of my promise to Sakura. I still intend to bring Sasuke back from Akatsuki's clutches, even if it cost me my life. Quickly remembering why I had come out on this walk I headed back to baa-chan's location. I walked in and she immediately noticed me. She quickly spoke up "What's the matter Naruto? You look like something's troubling you." I smile slightly at her ability to read me so well. I decided to be blunt about this "Would Hinata-chan be able to come to this island with me?" I questioned nervously. She looked at me apprehensively before sighing "If you can convince her father and she agrees then it's fine" I then proceeded to hug her before running out of the tent to find Hinata's father.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(30 Minutes Later:)

Gasping desperately for air I crouched down and regained my breath. Run. I set off once again still searching for where the Hyuuga's were. Putting my hands into a cross seal and channeling my chakra I declared "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow clone jutsu). Me and the three clones each headed in a different direction.  
Not even five minutes later I felt memories rush into my head as a clone was dispelled. Immediately I brought out another clone and told it to make sure the others would dispel. When I dispelled the clone I got the result I was looking for as the other two clones dispelled.

I arrived at the current Hyuuga clan house. A huge wooden building created by Yamato-Taichou (Captain Yamato). A guard with the familiar seal marking a branch Hyuuga greeted me and asked why I was there. "I need to see Hiashi-san" I responded immediately. The guard nodded and escorted me inside.

It was much bigger on the inside. Hyuuga branch members were crossing through the halls; some going about their own business, others carrying trays of food to a room.

As we arrived at a rather grand looking office the branch member knocked on the door. A voice sounded from inside the room telling us to enter. We both entered the office. Hiashi looked stared at me sternly for a moment before softening his gaze. He looked at the branch member and made a gesture "Leave us" he said, voice projecting authority. The branch member bowed low before walking out of the room. Hiashi stared at me intently "What is it that you require boy?" I raised my head slightly so that I was looking him in the eyes. His heavy gaze almost made me flinch back but I held my ground "Soon I will be leaving to Kumogakure to resume my training, would your daughter Hinata be able to accompany me." He immediately fixed me with a glare. I was slightly surprised by this but assumed that it was because I was going to separate him from his daughter for a while. "Did you forget the Kumogakure incident?" Unfortunately I had. I lowered my head slightly in shame; Kumogakure had tried to kidnap Hinata-chan when she was just a little girl, this had subsequently got Neji's father killed.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(General POV:)  
Courageous. Determined. Resolved. Stubborn. All of these were words that have been used to describe Uzumaki Naruto. It is well known that once he sets his mind to something he will accomplish it, one way or another. Naruto's head snapped up sharply and his eyes had an almost stormy appearance to them. His eyes hardened, his mind ready. Despite the dull orange on his jacket he looked like a true shinobi. "Hiashi-san." Hiashi immediately met Naruto's intense stare. "No harm will befall Hinata, I promise that on my nindo" Hiashi looked slightly startled at this before he studied Naruto. The determined look showing that he fully intended to keep his promise. The hardening of his eyes showing that he was willing to do anything that was necessary in order to do so.

A slightly bewildered look was plastered on the Hyuuga clan head's face before he quickly schooled his emotions. "Why is my eldest daughter required for this trip?" Naruto's confusion was clearly displayed on his face showing that he hadn't quite thought ahead to the point that he would have a way to explain himself without revealing his relationship with the Hyuuga clan heiress. However, he did not falter; replying merely a second after the question was asked. "Hiashi-san, you must be aware as to how helpful having a user of the famed Byakugan on a team is?" A subtle smirk crossed Naruto's face as he had clearly thought of this on the spot and was quite proud of it. "Why my daughter specifically though? Why not take a branch member?" Naruto looked cornered as Hiashi said this and his eyes clenched tightly.  
"Hinata would be the most trusted to be on the team. No offense Hiashi-san but I would sooner trust Hinata, who is a friend of mine, than a Hyuuga that I've never met.

A look of deep thought crossed the Hyuuga clan head's face for a moment before he said; "very well, however, I am not so naive as to believe that there is nothing more to this story. I will be the one to confront Hinata about this and will question you later as to your relationship with my daughter." A brief look of relief passed over the blonde Jinchuuriki before it was replaced with anxiety.

Naruto, trying to remain composed, merely nodded to Hiashi and was escorted to the exit by the same branch member who had brought him in. As he exited the Hyuuga clan's current home he looked around uncertainly before walking off in another direction.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(One hour later: Hinata's POV:)

I was immediately escorted into the familiar office of my father by the branch member that acted as my bodyguard. As I entered the room I noticed my father looking at me with what appeared to be anxiety. However, I quickly decided to clear those thoughts from my mind as there was no way my father would allow himself to display such an emotion. He gestured at me in a way that I recognised as him wanting me to sit. I nodded obediently before crouching down so that I was kneeling before lowering my weight on to my legs and placing my hands on them, the way nobles were taught to sit. He nodded approvingly at the way that I had sat.

"Hinata" I raised my gaze to meet his as he said this. "Uzumaki Naruto has requested that you accompany him to Kumogakure when he leaves for his training." I let a light gasp escape my lips at this. Had both Naruto-kun and Otou-san (Father) forgotten what Kumogakure had attempted to do to me? Otou-san's stare was piercing as I forced the colour that had entered my face to dull by slowing my breathing. "I haven't forgotten what they tried to do" he said, immediately reassuring me.  
"However, Naruto-san has appealed his case to me and I have deemed it satisfactory as he said that he has assured me of your protection. The choice is left to you my daughter." I felt a curious look cross my face in regards to what he had said. Otou-san was strict but protective. Naruto-kun must have really gotten through to him to get him to agree to this. My face turned a pale shade of red. "H-hai Otou-san, I w-would like to go with Naruto-kun." He nodded slightly in response to this.

"There is something else we must discuss." He declared in a voice that, despite it's low volume, commanded my full attention. "What is your relationship with Naruto-san?"  
I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath at that. Had Naruto-kun told him? No, he wouldn't have done that without telling me. So how did Otou-san figure it out?  
"I love him" I announced bravely, not allowing a stutter to enter my voice to ruin the truth of my statement. I felt his gaze on me but I refused to let it get to me.  
"I love him" I repeated quietly, barely above a whisper. He looked at me in slight shock that I wasn't stuttering. "Naruto-kun means alot to me Otou-san, I loved him since before I graduated the academy." He looked slightly curious at this but simply said "it surprises me that he inspires so much confidence in you."

He smiled slightly, a rare occurence, before saying "I am allowing you to go to Kumogakure with him and Hinata-" I looked at him questioningly "As much as it pains me to say this; I approve of your relationship with him, for now. Simply make sure he speaks with me again before you depart to Kumogakure." I gasped heavily before a smile passed my lips. "Arigato Otou-san, arigato gozaimasu" (thanks so much). He nodded at me before dismissing me to allow me to do as I pleased.

I walked out of the room, a smile gracing my face, before deciding to go find Naruto-kun and tell him the good news. I stepped outside the Hyuuga house and used the Byakugan to find him. I spotted him walking with a depressed look on his face. I decided to follow him but not reveal myself as I wasn't very good at handling those situations myself,  
let alone help others with it. I followed him as he exited the village and headed into the forest. Quietly maneouvring myself so that my back was to a tree and he couldn't spot me I watched him approach a tree. I reactivated my Byakugan as I could see that there was something on the tree. I saw a book along with a picture of Jiraiya and realised that Naruto-kun must have set this up as a miniature memorial for Jiraiya-sama. Then I noticed a bouquet of flowers made entirely of paper that I could see was using chakra to hold it together.

Naruto smiled sadly as a lone tear rolled down his face. Before I even realised what i was doing I had hugged him from behind. He immediately span, shinobi senses kicking in,  
before realising that it was me. He wrapped his arms around me before crying softly in to my shoulder. I used my left hand to wipe away some of the tears before I felt some adrenaline enter my system and I quickly kissed him before I would lose the nerve to do so.

After he had stopped crying we walked back in to the village together, I entwined my fingers with his in an attempt to reassure him.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(Naruto's POV:)

I felt her fingers curl around mine and I smiled softly at her. I'm falling in love with her, that much is certain. Though, how could I not? She's so kind and caring.  
Maybe I can finally find happiness with Hinata-chan. "Hina-chan" she looked up at me, blushing softly at my name for her. "Arigato" I smiled softly at her, not one of the grins that I would use to hide my emotions but a true, small smile. I am genuinely happy. She begins speaking, her voice barely above a whisper "Naru-kun, I w-would gladly travel to the e-edges of the Elemental Co-Countries with you; I would very much like to go with y-you." I watched as a dark blush flitted across her face almost instantly after she had said this.  
Just as I went to speak she spoke once again "My Otou-san also approves of our r-relationship but wants to speak with y-you before we go." I was, without a doubt, extremely shocked.  
I had Hiashi's approval already? I let my trademark grin enter my face and said "that's great Hina-chan. Lets go talk to baa-chan."

Once again I went to go talk to Tsunade-baa-chan to let her know that Hinata-chan would be able to come to the island with me. As we approached the tent which baa-chan inhabited Hinata looked at me nervously. I simply smiled softly and squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that it would be alright. She smiled thankfully at me. As we entered the tent I said "Hey! Baa-chan!" when I saw her. She visibly bristled and turned to me with a menacing glare "What is it brat?" she said in a clearly irritated tone. "Both Hinata-chan and her father have agreed that she can go." She softened her expression slightly before nodding. "Just remember exactly what this training is Naruto, if Hinata gets hurt then it'll be your fault for bringing her." Her gaze had hardened as she attempted to weaken my resolve. I stared back heatedly "then I'll just make sure that she can't be hurt."

"Alright fine, just remember; you set off tomorrow, don't be late showing up." Both Hinata-chan and I nodded then we left in order to prepare for the, no doubt about it, treacherous journey.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(The Next Day:)

We met up with the team that would be accompanying us. The group was made up of; Yamato-Taichou, Aoba-san, Gai-sensei, Hinata-chan and ofcourse me. So we said our goodbyes and set off to the port in which we would find a boat which we could use as well as a captain. When we got to the port however, not a single ship was sailing. They were all waiting in the port. Yamato-taichou directed us towards a captain and asked if he'd be able to get us to Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country). He said that there were no ships sailing from the port in Hi no Kuni (Fire country), our current location, because of a sea monster that had been terrorising the ships that would set sail.

With our group we headed out to face the sea monster so that we could set sail. We successfully managed to find the sea monster which, with our combined effort, was brought down relatively easily. We had a theory that the sea monster wasn't a natural occurence however and had been part of a summoning contract. Aoba-san and Yamato-taichou explained to us that it could have been trapped with it's summoner killed during the Third Shinobi War.  
Once the captain agreed to give us a ship we were able to set off. At first we had a small amount of trouble as we had no actual captain and we discovered that Gai-sensei had sea-sickness when his face had turned as green as his spandex suit. With Gai-sensei incapacitated and no actual captain we had to learn on the fly. After a couple of days Yamato-taichou and Aoba-san had learned how to control the ship. We began heading towards the island that we were supposed to travel to.

Hinata-chan and I talked quite alot during the journey and our relationship progressed.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

(Time Skip: Overcoming Dark Naruto:)

Nothing I do will hit him. I throw a punch, he grabs it and kicks. I jump and kick, he ducks and punches. He has the perfect counter for my every move. I decide it's time to use jutsu. I send out kage bunshin, he matches it. I use rasengan, so does he. It's getting so frustrating. I'll give up for now and figure out another way.

The next day I return with a new idea in mind. I sit under the waterfall of truth and once again face my darker side. He begins to taunt me "We both know that you truly hate Konoha, despite them now admiring you we both know it's a matter of time. You can't just forgive them though, not after what they did to us."  
"You know, back in Konoha when people wanted my autograph I wasn't able to sign it because I didn't have a signature." My darker side looked at me questioningly "Why does this matter?" He charged at me and went to attack. I simply pulled him into a hug and tears flowed out of his cheeks "How can you just forgive them?" he asked me.  
I simply stared at him and smiled serenely "I can bear the hatred for both of us" and my darker side was dispelled as a result of this.  
It was then that the memory of how I came up with my autograph resurfaced in to my head.  
I awoke from my meditation, smirking triumphantly. Bee-sensei looked at me before making a ridiculous rap about my victory and held out his fist. I quickly fist pounded him rather than leaving him hanging. He escorted our group to a chamber and told us that only the completely pure could activate the entrance. I stuck my head in to the statue without hesitation and found a button on the inside of it's mouth. I was going to simply pull out my body with my head tucked in to my jacket as a prank but then I realised just how much that would upset Hinata-chan and decided to pass for once.

I pushed the button and the chamber entrance opened. Everyone except for Bee-sensei, Yamato-taichou and I had to wait while I would battle the Kyuubi.

I somehow knew that I was in for the fight of my life.

**********_Yuki**********Fallout**********_

-Wooooooo! End Of Chapter Three! Hope you all enjoyed reading it.  
-I was going to do some of the filler arcs but frankly thought that the majority were a waste of my time.  
-Hint: One of the filler arcs will still be shown in either next chapter or the one after it.  
-Once again; I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to those who have reviewed and set story alerts, wouldn't have any motivation otherwise.  
-Sorry for taking so long to update. I needed some inspiration, alot of time as well as a good solid layout for the next chapter.  
-Also: To those reading this, it's not gotten far and I sort of forgot to mention it but Deceived is a NaruHina aswell.


End file.
